1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a de-interlacing method and a de-interlacing apparatus, and more particularly to a de-interlacing method and a de-interlacing apparatus using a direction map.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical video is played in an interlaced manner. When each frame is being displayed, an odd field is first displayed, and then an even field is displayed. The odd field is composed of odd display lines of the frame, while the even field is composed of even display lines of the frame.
However, the more advanced image playing device, such as a high definition television (HDTV), supports the non-interlaced display. Thus, a de-interlacing method is required to de-interlace the fields, which are displayed in the interlaced manner, into a complete frame, and then to display the frame. The typical de-interlacing method, such as an edge-based line averaging, determines a best edge direction for the to-be-interpolated pixel and thus selects the corresponding pixel pair in the display lines above and under the to-be-interpolated pixel so as to calculate the luminance value and the chrominance value of the to-be-interpolated pixel. The best edge direction is determined according to the luminance difference of the corresponding pixel pair in each possible edge direction.
However, this edge base line average method is not perfect because determining the best edge direction according to the luminance difference of the corresponding pixel pair may have errors.